Hate My Friend but Love My Friend
by Vio Mura
Summary: “Persahabatan yang kita naungi hanyalah kebohongan semata. Aku tak akan melupakan persahabatan kita, walaupun aku membenci kalian.” a fic for Hari Persahabatan para author dan juga readers. Wokeh, enjoy read! RnR!


Pio : Alouw minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan saia author gadungan, ya, piowet mulasaki. Gomenne wordnya kelebihan.

Yukiyo : Dasar Cadel! *geleng kepala*

Pio : What the-…? WATDEPAK! *sweat drop*

Yukiyo : Hade, author suka pake kata-kata kasar nih! Jangan dicontoh!

Pio : Huh, yaudah deh. Udahan!

Yukiyo : "Youwis lah, orang belom mulai udah udahan aja. Wokeh ini dia fic yang menandakan persahabatan antara para author dan para readers juga."

* * *

Warning : OOC, gaje, tidak mengandung kata baku, berbahaya bagi kesehatan! Enjoy Read! R&R! Alurnya gaje!

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Summary : "Persahabatan yang kita naungi hanyalah kebohongan semata. Tapi, persahabatan kita tak akan pernah kita tinggalkan, 'kan? Hanya kita yang tahu kebohongan kita. Aku tak akan melupakan persahabatan kita, walaupun aku membenci kalian." a fic for Hari Persahabatan Author. Wokeh, enjoy read! One shot. R&R plis!

.

.

**Hate My Friend but Love My Friend**

**

* * *

**

Di pagi itu pada musim panas sekelompok cewek, bekumpul di halaman sekolah. Mereka adalah geng cewek populer di sekolah itu.

"Ih, nyebelin banget sih. Kenapa harus ada musim panas sih?", protes Inoue sambil mengelap keringat yang turun dan bercucuran di dahinya.

"Ih, ngga bersyukur banget sih lo! Kita dapet musim panas juga udah bersyukur, toh karena ada ini musim, kita ngga perlu dapet hukuman apapun dari Mayuri-sensei, tahu tidak?!", kritik Tatsuki sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Tahu nih! Kagak bersyukur lo!", ucap Rangiku, Neliel, Rukia bersamaan sambil menyeka keringat mereka. (A/N: Ini, mentang-mentang sobat. Emang harus barengan ye? Kaia kembar siam tiga aje.)

====15====

Mereka selalu bersama, mereka membuat para cewek di sekolah itu iri pada mereka. Mereka menamakan geng mereka dengan sebutkan Alexatas. Nama yang unik untuk kelompok ini. Alek yang bermakna cowok, ya kelakuan mereka mengarah ke cowok. Dan Satas itu adalah singkatan dari nama Ayah mereka. (A/N: Gak nyambung ya? Udahlah, sambungin aja.)

"Ini apaan sih, Rukia?", tanya Rangiku pada sobatnya.

Rukia membuka sekotak tempat makan yang dipegang Rangiku. "Ini, takoyaki ala gue! Kemaren gue nonton episode 'Takoyaki ala Chef Farah Queen' di siaran Ti-Vi Indonesia dan jadilah takoyaki ini. Kekeke.", ucapan Rukia yang diselangi tawaan Hiruma hanya mendapat respon cengo dari temannya. Sejak kapan Rukia berevolusi jadi Hiruma? Batin mereka berempat.

"Wah, elo suka Eyeshield 21, Rukia?", kini Tatsuki ikut nimbrung di halaman sekolah.

"Yoyoy, iye banget. Gue ngefans sama Hiruma Yoichi. Kekeke.", ketawa Rukia yang suka dimirip-miripin sama Hiruma, lagi-lagi hanya mendapat respon cengo dari Rangiku, Tatsuki, Inoue, Neliel.

Inoue yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya iku nimbrung juga. "Emangnya, Eyeshield 21 ada, ya? Kok, rasanya gue baru denger."

"Elo ngga punya Ti-Vi kali, di rumah. Di rumah gue banyak noh, mau?", dengan tampang innocentnya, Nel menawarkan Ti-Vi yang 'katanya' banyak di rumahnya. Sukses, Nel mendapatkan death glare dari ke-empat sahabatnya.

Mereka selalu bersama dipenuhi dengan tawa, tak pernah lupa ejekan satu sama lain. Meski terkadang menusuk ke hati. Tingkah laku mereka yang menarik perhatian para siswa-siswi di sekolah itu. Ya, sekolah yang bernama Karakura Elementary School 14. Kenapa harus memakai angka 14? Karena banyaknya sekolah di Karakura, supaya tidak kebingungan jadi ditandai dengan angka, untuk setiap perbedaannya.

====15====

Dari musim ke musim, mereka selalu bersama. Musim yang terbagi empat setiap tahunnya. Mereka menjalani persahabatan mereka dengan tawa, senang, duka, dan sedih. Seperti halnya ke-empat musim tersebut. Semi, panas, gugur dan dingin.

"Eh,eh, para enyet-enyet, sini deh!", panggil Tatsuki pada ke-empat temannya.

Dengan bodohnya ke-empat temannya, merasa terpanggil oleh panggilan Tatsuki dan menghampirinya. "Ada apaan?", jawab ke-empat temannya dengan kompak, klop, dan bersamaan.

"Ini, tadi malem gue baru aja ngebrowsing tentang musim-musim di Wikipedia. Jadi tugas yang di kasih Hitsugaya-sensei itu bisa secepetnya kita selesaikan.", ujar Tatsuki seraya mengambil beberapa kertas-kertas berisi keterangan yang diminta Hitsugaya-sensei.

Ke-empat temannya menari-nari ngga jelas saat itu juga. Merasa senang atas kabar dari Tatsuki.

"Sini-sini, coba gue lihat!", kata Neliel sambil membaca keterangan tentang musim semi. "Disini dikatakan, musim semi adalah musim kehidupan. Bunga-bunga yang sebelumnya tidak tumbuh pada musim dingin, tapi di musim ini bunga-bunga bermekaran menjadi sekuncup-kuncup bunga yang akan memulai kembali hari-harinya untuk berfotosintesis. Disini dikatakan, musim semi adalah awal dari ke-empat musim. Kejenuhan yang terjadi saat musim dingin, kini diganti dengan tawa yang dibuat oleh musim ini. Tumbuhan dan hewan-hewan memulai kembali aktifitasnya. Manusia juga memulai aktifitasnya, berharap musim ini tak cepat berlalu dan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk mengagumi sakura yang bermekaran."

"Emm, bisa dibilang kaya gini.", ucap Inoue sambil memulai menulis kata-kata di selembar kertas di diary Alexatas mereka. "Musim semi itu bagaikan saat kebahagiaan menghampiri kita, setelah lamanya kita dibuat jenuh dan segala kesedihan yang kita lalui bersama. Bagaikan hari tertawa dan tersenyum disaat kita sedang suka cita. Dan terus menatap wajah dari masing-masing tokoh persahabatan kita. Tak mau sedikitpun berkedip, supaya tidak kehilangan senyum dari persahabatan kita. Dimana saat kita selalu bersama.", Inoue membaca dengan fasih apa yang ia tulis.

"Dan untuk yang ini...", ucap Tatsuki seraya mengambil kertas keterangan tentang musim panas. "Disini dikatakan, musim panas adalah musim kedua setelah musim semi. Musim ini sering kali di umpamakan menjadi musim kelelahan tapi menyenangkan. Walaupun suhu panas yang tidak bisa dihindari itu terus menyerang manusia, tapi ada satu kesenangan yang manusia dapatkan. Musim ini adalah hari-hari libur bagi negara-negara yang mempunyai empat musim. Berlibur, bersenang-senang meskipun panas terik matahari tak kunjung mengalah. Dengan berkumpulnya keluarga, sahabat dan mempererat ikatan persaudaraan. Sungguh musim yang menyenangkan.", baca Tatsuki lalu memandang teman-temannya.

"Emm, mungkin bisa juga kita sebut sebagai musim ujian. Hahaha, sungguh lucu.", ujar Rangiku lalu menulis sesuatu pada diary Alexatas. "Secara harfiah, musim panas itu adalah musimnya matahari untuk menguji kesabaran kita dari sinarnya. Musim penguji rasa pertemanan kita yang kita lalui bersama. Musim yang membuat kita masing-masing letih dan lelah atas ujian yang diberikan oleh faktor-faktor rusaknya persahabatan. Tapi, disela-sela ujian itu kita mendapatkan satu kesimpulan. Kesimpulannya adalah disaat kita di uji, kita semakin merasakan arti dari persahabatan itu. Merasakan hangatnya rasa itu, dan berusaha untuk tidak hilang dimakan masa. Semakin besarnya kita memperjuangkan persahabatan kita, kita akan semakin dekat satu sama lain. Mengikat kita dalam satu hubungan, yaitu persahabatan.", bacanya.

"Kalau yang ini bagaimana?", tanya Rukia sambil mgambil kertas keterangan tentang musim gugur. "Disini dikatakan, musim gugur adalah musim ketiga dari empat musim, musim setelah musim panas dan musim sebelum musim dingin. Emm, maksudnya apaan sih?", tanya Rukia dengan tampang innocent, tapi sayang ke-empat temannya tidak menghimbaua pertanyaan Rukia. Ke-empat temannya malah melihat Rukia dengan mata pembunuh.

"Huh, baiklah, baiklah. Musim yang biasa disebut musim terbaik sepanjang tahun. Banyaknya makanan, apel dan labuh menyelimuti musim ini. Musim terbaik dari semua musim. Meskipun pohon-pohon mengugurkan daunnya, tapi itu malah semakin membuat panorama indah pada musim ini. Panorama yang tak akan terluapakan. Simple, tapi mengandung banyak arti.", komertar Rukia diberi respon anggukan dari ke-empat temannya.

"Ya-haa! Mungkin seperti ini.", ujar Tatsuki lalu menulis sesuatu di diary Alexatas. "Musim gugur ini adalah musim tangisan buaya.", Tatsuki baru saja ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi sudah tertahan oleh pertanyaan dari temannya. "Maksud lo?", tanya mereka ber-empat.

"Astaga, gue belum selesai ngomong udah nyerobot aja lo pada! Dengerin dulu!", ucap Tatsuki lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Ya, musim tangis buaya, maksudnya adalah musim ketika kita melepaskan tangisan kita, yang cocok dengan kata 'gugur', tapi itu hanyalah tangisan peribahasa. Tangisan yang dibuat-buat. Tangisan yang tidak perlu kita lakukan, tapi harus kita lakukan. Rasa lepasnya kita dari beban yang sudah kita keluarkan dan datanglah hikmah dari perjuangan dan rasa lelah kita, yang bersaudara dengan sebutkan 'apel' dan 'labuh'. Ya, seperti saat-saat kiat mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang melimpah dari tangisan pura-pura itu. Kekeke.", baca Tatsuki yang mendapatkan ke-empat temannya yang ber'oh-ria.

"Yang terakhir nih. Masih ada yang mau baca ngga?", tanya Rukia yang sudah memegang kertas keterangan musim dingin.

"Jangan liat ke gue!", komentar Rangiku.

"Gue engga mau.", ucap Neliel.

"Suara gue terlalu mahal.", kata Inoue.

"Lo aja deh!", perintah Tatsuki.

"Dasar males! Okelah kalau begitu, gue yang baca terakhir.", Rukia membaca kertas itu. "Ini adalah musim terakhir. Musim yang terkadang membuat jenuh dengan tumpukan salju. Hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang ke tulang. Musim yang membuat banyak orang kesal, sedih, jenuh dengan peristiwa ini. Hanya musim yang diharapkan berlalu. Diharapkan cepat diganti oleh musim semi…", Rukia berhenti membaca dan melihat ke arah teman-temannya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hening sesaat menghampiri.

Setelah 29 menit (koma) 57 detik (koma) 999 mili detik, mereka terdiam. Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk membacanya lagi.

"Musim yang membuat tumbuhan mati untuk sesaat. Dan menunggu mekar di musim semi. Musim yang membuat manusia dan hewan-hewan berhenti beraktifitas. Musim yang diharapkan berlalu."

"Wokeh, mungkin bisa disebut dengan musim kesedihan.", ujar Rangiku lalu menulis di diary Alexatas. "Musim kesedihan yang diharapkan berlalu oleh persahabatan kita. Musim yang mengalahkan janji suci persahabatan kita. Musim yang membutakan tawa dan senyum kita. Mati sesaat. Ya, mati. Kita mengharapkan musim ini berlalu dengan cepat, tapi semakin lama kita mengharapkannya semakin lamalah kesedihan itu berlangsung. Dan… begitulah kesedihan itu datang dan menunggu musim kebahagiaan datang.", baca Rangiku.

"Wokeh, pasti Alexatas dapet nilai tertinggi buat Ipa sekaligus Sastra. Kita BISA! Ya-haa!", ujar Tatsuki bersemangat. Yang lainnya hanya sweat drop.

====15====

Sampai suatu hari setelah dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah, semuanya berubah. Dan kejadian tak terduga pun tiba.

"Heh, Inoue mana?", tanya gadis berambut hitam pendek.

"Setahu gue, tuh orang belom dateng.", jawab gadis yang mempunyai warna mata violet.

"Serius lo, Rukia? Gak biasanya tuh orang belom dateng. Dia kan anak 'rajin' masa hari gini belom dateng."

"Au ah, ngelawak aja lo bisanya. Trus, si Rangiku mana? Tuh orang juga kagak ada, dia kan juga anak 'rajin' masa sih, dia juga balom dateng.", tanya gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu.

"Lo lebih parah, bisanya cuman ngikutin kata-kata gue doang. Au nih, ngapa mereka jadi gini ya?", tanya gadis yang berambtu hitam pendek itu -lagi-.

"Iyadah, yang pinter. Tau nih, mereka jadi agak berubah sejak lo sembuh dari penyakit tipes."

"Tapikan mereka berdua tetep sama-sama kita kan, tiap harinya?", tanya Neliel dengan napas menggebu-gebu lalu bungkam seribu bahasa. Hanya memperhatikan Kedua sahabatnya sendiri. (A/N: Ini Neliel bakalan bener-bener bungkam loh. Saia ulangi bener-bener bungkam.)

"Iya juga sih, tapi maksudnya apa coba? Atau mereka jauh gara-gara gue yang dapet nem lebih bagus dari Inoue?", tanya gadis tomboy itu sambil melihat mading. Di mading itu terdapat kertas pengumuman kelulusan. '5104.151.028' nomor itu yang ada di paling atas. Nomornya, ya, Tatsuki Arisawa. Dengan nem 25,50 ia raih dengan susah payah. Tapi, kalau begini itu semua sia-sia.

"Mungkin, tapi udahlah jangan diurusin.", kata Rukia yang menatap Tatsuki lalu ia pun melihat mading. Melihat pada angka yang menarik perhatiannya. Nomor '5104.151.021', ya, nomor UASBN milik Inoue Orihime, yang sembilan belas dibawah jauh dari perinkat Tatsuki.

"Rukia, kalo gini caranya gue nggak tahan. Dulu sebelum ini semua terjadi, waktu gue masih deket banget sama Inoue, dan Inoue masih megang peringkat pertama semuanya fine-fine aja. Tapi, kalo sekarang?", kata gadis itu memasang wajah memelas.

"Hei, lagi pada ngapain nih?", tanya cewek berambut oranye yang memunyai dada di batas normal.

"Lagi boker, elo bego aja pake segala nanya.", celetuk Tatsuki yang langsung mengubah ekspersinya.

"Ah, elo ngomel-ngomel mulu, Tatsuki. Padahalkan gue cuman nanya."

"Pertanyaan elo gak guna!"

"Idih, dia makin marah. Eh, elo gak nanyain kenapa gue telat?", tanya Rangiku Matsumoto pada dua orang cewek tomboy nan bengis di depannya.

"Wah, iyeye gue sampe lupa. Emang lo kenapa telat?", tanya Rukia pada Rangiku, disertai tatapan Tatsuki.

"Tadi, gue baru menyaksikan Inoue ditembak Ichigo!!! Keren kan?", jawab Rangiku semangat 45.

"APA? KEREN? Iye, lo GILA!", seru dua gadis tomboy itu besamaan.

"Weilah, lo pada kenapa sih?", kata Rangiku sambil nutupin kuping kanannya pake kuping kiri.

"Hei, lo pada lagi ngomongin apa keliatannya seru banget? Gue ikutan dong.", kata gadis yang sedari tadi bawa runyam hari pertama masuknya Tatsuki selesai sembuh dari tipes.

"Seru Bangeett, ampe-ampe elo ngga sadar kalo yang kita omongin itu elo!", celetuk Tatsuki dengan muka marah. (baca: cemburu)

"Iya, gue sih oke-oke aja, kalo lo jadian sama Ichigo. Tapi, jangan gini dong caranya.", jawab Rukia dengan muka marah. (baca: cemburu)

"Yeilah, kalo waktu bisa diulang gue juga mau ngajak lo berdua. Hehehe. Udah deh mendingan masuk kelas, entar kita kena semprot sama Mayuri-sensei."

"Gila lo, dasar anak 'rajin'!", ejek Tatsuki pelan jadi tidak terdengar oleh Inoue yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas mereka.

"Maksud lo, rajin ngambil perhatian guru, Tatsuki?", tanya Rangiku yang sedari tadi bungkam akhirnya ngomong juga.

"Yaiyelah, apalagi coba?", jawab Rukia.

Neliel yang mendengar semua itu hanya mengelus dada saja. Apa faktor-faktor rusakanya persahabatan bakalan mampir ke persahabatan ini? Batin Neliel.

Dengan langkah gontai mereka berempat mengikuti langkah Inoue ke kelas. Dan sambil menggumam mengejek teman sintingnya itu, kecuali Neliel yang bungkam.

====15====

Beberapa tahun pun berlalu dan kali ini di Jepang sedang musim gugur. Dan sampai akhirnya mereka menyentuh tingkat kelas lebih tinggi. Mereka emang sohib banget sampai SMP pun sama. Itu memang sudah rencana mereka sih.

Disebuah rumah gadis itu terbangun. Pukul 07.00 ia bangun. Kini ia menjadi seorang kupu-kupu. Kini penampilannya berubah. Rambutnya sudah agak panjang terurai. Ia jadi sedikit... err... feminim. (A/N: Author benci kata feminim. Huwek.)

"Ampun deh tuh mimpi, nyeremin amat tuh mimpi. Tapi, kalo mimpi itu bener, masa iye gue yang ngancurin persahabatan itu sendiri. Ah, au ah.", kata gadis itu sambil menyikat giginya.

"Hari ini, pengumuman masuk kelas ya? Semoga gue masuk pagi deh.", ya, sekolah yang ia masuki memang tidak elit jadi ada pembagian kelas siang dan pagi. (baca: GEMBEL!)

Selesai dari mandinya, gadis itu menuju kamarnya dan lalu megganti bajunya dengan putih-biru. Dasi biru melekat di kerah kemeja putih SMP nya. Ikat pinggang yang bertuliskan Seireitei Junior High School O6. Menghiasi pinggang gadis itu. Dengan leletnya gadis itu memakai sepatu En-Be nya. Ya, peraturan sekolah. Lalu dengan langkah gontai ia pergi ke sekolah dengan tukang ojek setianya, ya, Ayahnya.

Hari ini tepat pada tanggal 1 Juli, hari Sabtu. Seharusnya ia libur tapi, karena ada pengumuman masuk kelas apa. Tatsuki yang sudah sampai di sekolah, lalu turun dari motor Ayahnya dan tidak lupa sungkem sayang tanda hormat anak pada orangtuanya.

Banyak mata melihatnya, entah apa yang dipikirkan mata-mata itu untuk melihatnya. Dengan cuek, ia masuk tanpa menggubris mata-mata sinting itu. (A/N: hayoo, ngaku siapa yang liatin Tatsuki?) Ia, sudah menguatkan mentalnya untuk menerima apa adanya.

Ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke mading pengumuman. Matanya terbelalak melihat namanya ada pada kelas VIII-5, ya, dia anak siang dan lebih parahnya lagi ia harus bersama dengan Inoue Orihime. Rangiku juga tercatat sebagai anak siang, sedangkan Neliel dan Rukia, tercatat sebagai anak pagi.

"Huh, baiklah gue terima ujian dari-MU, Tuhan. Oke, selamat Tatsuki lo bakalan nyimpen rasa benci ini sampai selesai kelas VIII. Iye, kalo gue kagak bareng sama dia lagi di kelas IX."

Tapi, entah mengapa hati Tatsuki berbeda. Di sisi lain ia sangat senang bisa bersama lagi dengan Inoue, tapi di sisi lan juga hatinya merasa kesal atas perilaku Inoue dulu. Dan mungkin ia tak perlu adaptasi untuk duduk bersama -lagi- dengan Inoue. Hati Tatsuki yang masih menyimpan rasa suka pada pacar sahabatnya sendiri masih melekat dalam benaknya, tapi mungkin akan memudar dengan berjalannya waktu. Sedangkan pacar Ichigo sendiri sudah melupakannya, karena Ichigo pindah ke Rukongai untuk ikut asrama, dan menggantinya dengan Uryuu Ishida.

"Persahabatan yang kita naungi hanyalah kebohongan semata. Tapi, persahabatan kita tak akan pernah kita tinggalkan, 'kan? Hanya kita yang tahu kebohongan kita masing-masing. Gue gak akan ngelupain persahabatan kita, walaupun gue benci kalian. Tapi… gue seneng bisa sekelas sama sahabat gue yang gue benci. Kekeke.", ujar Tatsuki lalu menghampiri ke-empat sahabatnya yang sedang berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Semua sahabatnya itu hanya tersenyum bukan berarti sama di hati mereka. Mereka berlima hanya memakai topeng satu sama lain. Di antara kebencian mereka dan rasa cinta mereka unuk persahabatan, itu sama.

Mimpi yang Tatsuki alami, itu memang benar terjadi. Tapi, entah kapan semua kebohongannya terungkapkan. Kebohongan bahwa mereka itu sahabat. Tepatnya, mereka hanya teman yang teriak sahabat. Hanya mengumbar kata Sahabat yang penuh arti. Terlalu berlebihan. Entah kapan semua itu terungkap. Dan sampai musim apa lagi kebohongan ini berlanjut? Dan sampai kapan kebencian dan rasa cinta bagi seorang sahabat itu memang berbeda? Bagi persahabatan mereka kebencian adalah bagian dari cinta mereka untuk seorang sahabat.

-The End-

* * *

Ripiu fic gaje saia! Pokonya RIPIU! Klik Ijo-ijo di bawah ini! Gak maksa kok. (inner: sebenernya maksa)


End file.
